


Voyeuristic Intention

by Corseted (anroisin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Video, Pre-Poly, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Corseted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only so many hours a guy could stand behind the cash register before he needed a little relaxation.  KakaSasu(Naru).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Intention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imlikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/gifts).



> Author's note from the original publication date (June 3, 2013): 
> 
> "This isn't really new material...it's something I started back in November or so and abandoned, then another piece I wrote and abandoned, and so it goes. I'm not all that happy with it, but I'm trying not to tie myself in knots over my writings being ~*perfect*~ because it's hindering my ability to write at all. 
> 
> So here you go. Short and smutty. And yes, the title IS from Rocky Horror."
> 
> Inspired by a piece of art by Imli.

There were only so many hours a guy could stand behind the cash register before he needed a little relaxation. 

Naruto had hit his limit. Three consecutive all-day shifts and four midterms have taken their toll on him--much longer and he would have gone batfuck insane and killed someone; likely the next person to complain to him about an outdated coupon. Luckily for that hypothetical future customer, someone holy invented labor laws and oh he would kiss them so hard if he knew who they were.

Shoes, socks, shirt, pants; he dropped them on the floor as he peeled them off, not caring where they landed. He could worry about laundry later. For now, he was focused on one thing and one thing only. 

Porn. 

Stripped down to boxers, Naruto shut the door to his bedroom and flopped down onto his mattress, stomach clenching in anticipation. _Yes._ Only the thought of cracking open his laptop and rubbing one out--or two, or five--had kept him going through today’s double shift. He needed the money, or he would have quit by now; as it stood, though, he had rent and bills to pay. 

Ever since he’d found _them_ , though, work seemed a little less hellish. 

Dryness began to form in his throat and he swallowed around it, shaky fingers punching in the address. _StrawAndSlut_ \--a dual account on one of those sketchy free sites, he’d found them by pure chance during a late-night, shame-ridden search for ‘bondage’ under the ‘male seeking male’ category. 

It wasn’t the bondage that was the issue--Naruto had been jacking off to power plays since he’d started jacking off at twelve--earlier that year, the signs that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he’d thought had become impossible to ignore, and he’d spent several anxiety-ridden days trying unsuccessfully to shove them back under the rug. 

After four videos in rare high-quality and six bone-rattling orgasms, he’d decided that yeah, he was bi--and that maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. 

He still hadn’t told anyone yet. still too nervous to face it anywhere outside the dark, steamy cocoon of his bedroom and the two men on his computer screen. So while he ordinarily wouldn’t have cared, he made sure to plug in his headphones and clamp them over his ears--if his roommate came home, it would sound like he was just jacking off, which wasn’t out of the ordinary at all. 

“Hhh--” 

_New_ , said the description under the top-most video. The thumbnail depicting a long, white body spread out on dark sheets, legs bound to wrists with black straps, wasn’t one he recognized. 

“Thank you,” Naruto muttered, and chewed on his nail to try to distract himself from the lust and excitement already pooling between his thighs. Then, breath short with anticipation, he pressed _play_. 

Silence, for a moment. The sub, addressed with epithets like _boy_ and _slut_ but otherwise nameless, wasn’t bound yet, leaning against the headboard. The image was cut off around his collarbone, which was a little frustrating--Naruto could only _imagine_ what the face that went with that body looked like. 

Pale and smooth, his skin held marks and in more of the videos than not, he was covered in little bruises from a sucking mouth or a swinging crop. Today, there were handprints pressed into his hips, the shapes congruent with being pounded from behind. (Naruto had watched that particular video three times yesterday--something about the driving hips and the smack of skin on skin latched onto him and _pulled_ , fixing his eyes to the screen.) 

The sudden crack of a belt from off-camera made the sub’s shoulders jump, and Naruto startled with him, biting down on his thumb so hard he drew a little blood. 

Jeans, unzipped. Chest bare, solid and muscled in contrast to the slender, willowy body on the bed. The dom, known only as Master, voice equal parts husky and smooth, like velvet. Naruto swallowed and shifted, bringing his hand up to his boxers and slipping his fingers just underneath the waist, pressing against the skin just above his hip. 

“Relax,” the dom murmured, trailing the end of his belt over the flat plane of the sub’s belly. “I’m not going to hit you with it--not yet, anyway.” 

There was a soft whine, carrying a note of _disappointment_ , answered with a chuckle. Naruto bit his lip and began stroking circles onto his skin. 

“Shhh. You’ll like this just as much, I promise.” Master took both ends of the belt in one hand, forming a stiffer and more easily-handled loop that he tapped against the inside of the sub’s thigh. Legs spread obediently, some note of praise was whispered; calloused fingers trailed absently up and down Naruto’s abdomen, the other hand pulling out of his boxers so he could palm his cock through the fabric. 

The sub had slid down a little on the bed, now visible up to his neck, which was adorned as usual with a studded leather collar. His breathing was shallow, ribs expanding and contracting in quick puffs of air as deft hands wrapped the belt around his wrist and thigh, binding them together. 

“Pull for me.” 

It was obvious the sub wasn’t going to be able to wiggle free on his own, but the belt still had enough give so as not to cut off his circulation. Another belt repeated the tie on the other side, and for a moment the sub’s torso was hidden by the dom’s side as he leaned over and fished around off-camera. Wrists flexed and Naruto pushed, a pulse of heat making him inhale sharply. 

Straps--longer than a belt and better-suited for a wider variety of purposes. Here, they bound calf to thigh, forcing the sub to lie with his knees bent up; the dom pushed on his shins to bring his legs in towards his stomach, putting him on full display. 

His asshole clenched, and Naruto squeezed--oh _god_ , he was so needy, so _visibly_ wanton and that was _so fucking hot_ \-- 

“O-ohh, _shit--_ ” 

His flushed erection was taken in hand and stroked in one firm pull. The curse was met with another chuckle that Naruto almost missed as he repeated the motion on his own dick, scorching hot through the cotton. 

“There’s my slut. You like that?” 

The voice was amused, affectionate; another slow pump drew a shuddering breath. Fuck--the boxers had to go. 

“Yes, Master.” Rasped and hungry, the sub flexed his ankle against the bonds and awkwardly tried to roll his hips. Boxers were tugged down and off and Naruto tossed them without watching to see where they landed; his dick jerked with a throb of pleasure and he grabbed it and _pulled_ , circling his thumb over the head--he watched, transfixed, as the dom made a similar move. 

“Every time I think you can’t possibly be any more of a greedy little bitch, you prove me wrong.” 

“Hah--” 

“ _Nnn_ \--” 

The two noises released in tandem, one from Naruto’s speakers and the other from his own throat. He wrapped his fist around his cock and started to slide, matching his pace with the handjob playing out in front of him. 

This went on for several humid minutes, up, down, up, down; Naruto matched the movements on the screen until he saw pale thighs tense, the sub rocking his hips into it, quietly panting.

Then it began to slow, steadily and surely, until it finally came to a stop. 

Oh, _fuck._ This was an edging video. 

“Don’t make that face--” and not for the first time, Naruto wished _desperately_ that he could see the face the dom was referencing. The hand that wasn’t on the sub’s cock moved up and off camera--Naruto pictured a palm cupping a soft cheek, maybe with the thumb smoothing over knitted brows. “You know how this works.” 

The hand stayed infuriatingly still for a moment that felt like for fucking ever--when it began to move again in a fist, the relief that surged through Naruto from his cock outwards as he resumed synchronized masturbation was _glorious._ He could have just kept going himself, of course, but somehow...it felt cheap. Like he wasn’t following through. 

He could totally handle a little delayed gratification. 

“I decide when--and _if_ \--you come,” the dom growled, pulling Naruto’s attention back to the screen. The stroking sped up by a hair. Naruto heard himself make a strangled noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper. 

“I might let you come in an hour.” 

A gasp from the sub--and Naruto could almost _feel_ him quivering. 

“It might be a day, or a week, or even a month.” 

“Nnah--” 

The dom went a little faster, and the camera picked up a slick sound. Precome. Naruto’s gut clenched and smeared his own, only a little--oh, god; enough had collected to spill over the dom’s knuckles as he pumped. 

“Hell. I might decide to keep you like this indefinitely.” 

A thick moan--abruptly, the pumping stopped, a hiss spilling from behind Naruto’s clenched teeth. 

“And you _fucking love it,_ because you’re a cockslut--and because you want to make me happy.”

The dom lifted his index finger, a string of fluid stretching between it and the flushed crown. 

“If you weren’t blindfolded--” and Naruto slammed his fist against his sheets, cock aching and mind burning with the desire to _see_ that--”I’d tell you to look at yourself. But you can feel it, can’t you? I’ve barely touched you and you’re already sopping wet.” 

The sub whimpered, and his ankle flexed again. The dom let go of him entirely and his hand went off-camera for a moment, then returned to splay over the binding straps. 

“You like your prejack that much, or are you just having fun licking my fingers?” 

A breathy whine, and another one of those low chuckles. “Go on. Tell me how it tastes.” 

“Like cum.” The response was grouchy--even a little childish. 

_Smack._

For the first time, the sub cried out and Naruto almost lost it, soaking up the noise of primal hunger that only seemed to be brought about by pain; in this case, a sharp slap at the swell of his ass. 

“You’re going to pay for mouthing off, you little brat.” 

“Your little brat, Master.” 

A pause--Naruto inched closer to the screen, lip caught between his teeth, itching, _craving_ \--

“My little brat,” the dom agreed, voice softened just a shade. 

And then the pumping started again at the fastest pace yet. 

“ _Yes,_ ,” Naruto moaned, and began to fuck his fist, throwing the following of their rhythm out the window. Desire coiled and tightened in the pit of his belly, pushing him towards climax, and he wanted it _now._

“Beg, brat, and I might just forgive you.” 

The sub made a choked sound and began to talk, voice rising in urgency, every word building the pressure that Naruto’s world had narrowed to.

“Please, Master, I _need_ you, so badly, I’m sorry for disrespecting you, I’m so sorry--I know I don’t deserve it but _please_ let me come--I’ll be good, fuck, I’ll be _so good_ , just _please_ \--” 

“You can do better than that.” 

“Fuck--please, _please_ , I want it _so bad_ , I want you, I want you _ahn, fuck_ \--”

He wasn’t getting any more creative, but his voice was getting more and more hoarse and his balls were tight against his body and the sleek plane of his belly tensed, in readiness for and an effort to stop the impending release; the desperation with which he moved and pleaded was definitely better-- _come on, you asshole, let him so I can--_

“Come.” 

Three swift jerks and Naruto was gone, the orgasm ripping through him from his spasming cock down his thighs and into his belly, white-hot--a wail sounded and the sub arched, squirming into his master’s grip--it was so good he thought he was going to pass out from it, still riding the crashing wave, milking it, grinding through the aftershocks as he watched cum splatter against a white, heaving stomach, watched the writhing and listened to long, dry sobs that kept going and _going_ and fuck it just _wouldn’t stop_ \--

Finally, Naruto collapsed back and sighed, the sound throaty from satisfaction. The last few waves rocked through the sub’s body and he sank back, too, one leg falling to the side--he was probably too tired to hold it up anymore. Fucked to exhaustion. 

God _damn._

“You made a mess of yourself, boy.” 

Naruto would have hardened again at the tone if he hadn’t just come, although it was with some disappointment that he watched as the video cut off. They’d have gone off to fuck--the sub was quick, and no _way_ was the dom just going to stand there, rock-hard, and not do something about it.

He wanted to be a fly on their wall.

\--

“You’ve even got it on your face. _God_ , you’re amazing.”

Kakashi stretched himself out beside Sasuke and reached down to undo the straps and massage quivering legs. As humiliating as it was to give voice to his fantasies, Kakashi worked hard to soothe Sasuke and make him comfortable--and the reality they ended up with was often even better than the heated images supplied by Sasuke’s own mind. This was a perfect example.

Exhibition, pleasure torture, and sensory deprivation--Kakashi had gone above and beyond, winding Sasuke up tighter and tighter in little spurts all day until finally dragging him into the bedroom and tossing him down onto the mattress. Then, in his evil, _wonderful_ way, he lit the fuse and spent an hour coaxing it into a flame without letting it erupt, alternating firm hits with the belt across the back of Sasuke’s thighs with long, slow bouts of rimming until he was whimpering and half insane with need.

The orgasm had come quickly and viciously once the camera went on, hedonistic and _gorgeous_ , but it wasn’t enough--he wasn’t satisfied. Not with Kakashi so aroused--dark and rigid and damp.

He wanted to _serve._

“You should clean it up,” Sasuke said breathlessly, belly tight--his cock stirred, not ready to swell yet but it wouldn’t take much--and in the next instant he was pinned with a growl and there were teeth in his shoulder and hands under his knees, pushing his legs apart.

After an entire day of being tantalized, the fingers that worked him open made his eyes roll back and the thick cock that came after had him calling out in bliss, trembling with it as Kakashi fucked through his clenching entrance, rubbing and massaging and teasing and unraveling him back to a wanton mess.

Sasuke crossed his ankles behind Master’s back and moved with him, hands sliding over every part he could reach--shoulders, spine, neck, arms, waist. A little tilt of his hips, Kakashi gripping his ass to get the position right, and the next thrust pounded dead-on against his prostate and made him see white, cock jerking and hardening--and the next, and the next, and the next and _ooh_ , more, harder, _more_.

He could come like this--spread out under Kakashi, being filled without any stimulation to his cock--but Master apparently had other plans, and crushed him into the mattress so that the thrusting not only worked the spot inside but had him sliding against Kakashi’s stomach, each push a little hotter and a little wetter as his arousal, and the precome that resulted from it, increased.

“Nnh--”

A hand fisted hard in his hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat. Master leaned forward and breathed over the pulse that fluttered just above Sasuke’s collar, then bit, and then _sucked_ , and Sasuke choked out a groan at the overwhelming _sweetness_ of the pain.

The second tide wasn’t as ferocious, but it was slower and fuller than the first, stoked by Kakashi’s need as much as Sasuke’s. The hands that held his hips down, deepening the bruises that were already there; the hot skin under his own fingertips; the stinging, possessive bites that Kakashi kept sucking onto Sasuke’s neck; a steadily-building burn instead of a raging inferno.

He lost himself in it, twisting and keening with delight when the second climax swelled and swelled and finally burst, flooding him; in the space of a breath Master pulled Sasuke hard against him and moaned and shook and fucked and _came_ , so deep inside and pressed so close that it felt like they could twine and blur and and sink into each other, melded into a single being.

Sore, wet and marked all over--by far, Sasuke’s favorite way to end up after a scene.

He lay still for a while to take in the solid weight of Kakashi on top of him, and the shallow breath that fanned out over his skin, and the feeling of cock softening inside him. After a moment, he lifted his hand and began running his fingers through damp, ash-blond strands.

“I love you.”

The words were muffled, Kakashi’s face still buried against his neck, hoarse with vocalizations of pleasure and thick with emotion. 

Sasuke smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
